


Getting To Know The Real You

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have just moved in together and Stiles is still concerned about Derek finding out about his little quirks. But Derek is trying his best to find them out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know The Real You

Derek quietly closed the front door and threw his keys onto the table. He loved sneaking in after work, in the hope that he would catch Stiles doing the things he did while he was home alone all day. The things he didn’t like to admit to doing, as their relationship was still new and there were things he still got embarrassed about.

As Derek tiptoed down the hall he caught sight of Stiles through the open kitchen door. Stiles was washing up – a task which took twice as long as it should because Stiles liked to turn the radio up, belt out whatever was on, and dance about blowing the bubbles around him, pretending to be in a music video. As Derek approached, Stiles suddenly saw him out of the corner of his eye. He let out a high pitched squeal, slipped on the wet floor, and landed comically on his butt.

Derek bit his lip trying not to laugh. Stiles scowled up at him from under his deep blush.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” He muttered. Literally, the only reason he hadn’t been sure about moving in with Derek so soon in their relationship was that he was worried he would get caught doing one of his many embarrassing home-alone pastimes.

“Evidently” chuckled Derek, failing to contain his laughter and helping Stiles to his feet.

Stiles turned away and carried on washing up, his face still pink. Derek put his arms round him and smiled into his neck.

“You know these little quirks are why I love you, right?”

Stiles’ hands stilled in the soapy water.

“But you aren’t supposed to know about them yet! But you keep sneaking up on me!” He said, exasperated.

“Only because I want to know that side of you too.”

“But you’re too angsty for dancing round the kitchen”

Derek frowned. “Is that what you think?” A mischievous smile played on his lips. “Am I no fun?” He teased.

His arms still around Stiles’ waist, he slid them lower onto his hips.  
Stiles squirmed a little. “You just read and stuff.”

“You just dance and blog and stuff...” Derek’s lips were inches from Stiles’ skin so he could feel the breath of each word on his neck.

“Exactly. Fun stuff.”

“What about last night. You can’t tell me you didn’t have fun last night. Not from the sounds you were...”

“Ok, ok, yes, last night was fun, of course it was fu... argg”

Stiles cut off mid sentence as Derek’s lips finally made contact with the soft skin of his collarbone.

Derek spun him around and worked his mouth up to Stiles’ lips. Stiles let out a little groan, then shook his head, determined to stay mad at Derek. Derek knew it would be a matter of seconds before he gave this up. His hand slipped down from hip to thigh. Stiles’ eyelids fluttered and his furrowed brow loosened. Derek’s hand crept inwards. Stiles gasped as it brushed over the bulge in his jeans. Derek smirked.

“I guess you’re not mad anymore then” He smiled as he squeezed.

Stiles glared into Derek’s eyes “I will be if you keep teasing me” He said, trying and failing to keep the desperation and lust out of his voice.

Derek grinned and pulled Stiles closer. He grabbed at Stiles’ bum, making him jolt into Derek. Stiles lunged forward and kissed Derek hard and passionately. He bit Derek’s lip and pulled, making the alpha groan deep down in his throat. Derek hoisted Stiles up by his legs and carried him to the kitchen table. It was the perfect height for this, though they’d never tested it out before. Derek grinded himself into Stiles who moaned, lips still on Derek’s. In an instant, Derek unzipped Stiles jeans, and bent his head. His lips touched Stiles’ tip. Stiles leant back on his hands and relaxed into Derek’s mouth. Derek worked his cock with his lips, stopping just as Stiles’ eyes closed and his head tipped back. Stiles looked down at him, frustrated. But before he knew it Derek had flipped him over onto his front and was stroking at his hole. Stiles had never known what he’d been missing until Derek came along and showed him. Stiles felt sorry for all the straight men that never experienced the tremendous climax he received multiple times a day. He shivered as Derek teased him wider. He heard the crackle of a plastic bottle and a warm liquid on his sensitive skin.

“Derek, that had better not be the good olive oil...” He gave in as Derek’s fingers entered him, making his legs go weak.

“Ready?” Derek teased, knowing the answer.

“Mmmm” Stiles breathed as he felt Derek’s tip against him.

“Are you sure?” Derek knew how to get him worked up.

“Dammit Derek... aaahhhhh” He felt Derek’s length inside him and his head started to spin deliriously, the way it always did when Derek dominated over him.

Involuntary moans left both their mouths as Derek pumped his dick into Stiles. Stiles scratched at the wood of the table, as Derek ran his claws gently down his back.

“Harder...” he gasped. Derek, for once, obeyed, and the table moved with his thrusts.

Derek’s thighs started quivering and Stiles knew he was close as well. As Derek panted and groaned he reached around and pumped Stiles cock. This was too much for Stiles and they came together, Derek filling Stiles with his hot liquid, and Stiles decorating the table. They both collapsed on the kitchen floor in a sweaty heap. Stiles, of course was the first to speak.

“If that’s what my dancing does to you I guess I’d better start dancing when you’re in the house too” he thought aloud.

Derek smiled and kissed his head. “You make me horny whatever you’re doing, never mind when you’re wiggling your butt the way you do...”

“Heyyy!” Stiles slapped Derek’s chest playfully, “ Stop, you’re embarrassing me again, and we know what that lead to last time!” he said in mock concern.

“I’d best stop then.” Sighed Derek, “Or... you could do all the work this time?” He winked at Stiles.

“As if I could dominate the big bad alpha.” Stiles retorted, climbing on top of Derek to attempt it.

Derek rolled them over so he was leaning over Stiles on all fours, Stiles gazing into his eyes with that awed, loving look he always gave Derek.

“I’d like to see you try.” he grinned.


End file.
